


The Sun Still Rises

by awordnerd



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awordnerd/pseuds/awordnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...But yet, the sun continues to come up every morning. Seems like the only reliable thing in our lives." Annie remembers Finnick after the events of Mockingjay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Still Rises

Annie Cresta used to love swimming.

She used to love diving into the rolling waves and tasting the saltwater. She used to love watching the tide creep farther and farther on to the sandy shore of District Four. She used to love watching the fisherman's boats float along the surface of the sea. The water used to be her escape, her safe haven, her home.

But the Hunger Games have a way of destroying even the things that seem indestructible.

Annie had won her Games because she could swim. The Gamemakers had manufactured a deadly flood that had wiped out all of the other remaining tributes and a large portion of the arena itself. Annie's years of fighting against the currents and being tossed around by the waves back home had saved her life, but it had come at a terrible price. Despite the fact that she had outswam her enemies and won the Games, she had almost drowned. She didn't think she'd ever stop seeing the image of the bodies of the Careers floating in the water below her as she was lifted out of the arena and into the hovercraft. Now, the water wasn't the same to her anymore. Nothing was the same to her anymore.

Finnick had been trying to help her mind heal enough so that she could swim again without becoming engulfed in terror. She knew she had nothing to be afraid of. But every time she waded into the sea and the waves splashed up past her knees, the panic would set in and she would no longer see water but blood.

About a week before the Quarter Quell was announced, she had almost been able to do it. She had gone out to the beach with Finnick shortly after sunrise, and she had almost been able to summon the courage to close her eyes and fall into the waves like she used to. She could still remember every detail about that morning…

XxXxXxX

"You know what will never cease to amaze me?" Finnick asked her as they walked slowly along the beach, their fingers intertwined.

"What?" She replied.

"The sunrise." With his free hand, Finnick gestured at the picturesque display of fiery orange and yellow decorating the horizon. "It happens every morning."

Annie laughed softly. "Of course it does, Finn."

Finnick grinned. "No, no, I mean…" He paused. "Panem is a pretty messed up place. Every year, the Capitol brings in another twenty four kids to die for their entertainment. Those kids come from districts where enough food and water is a luxury and it's a challenge sometimes just to go to bed knowing you're going to have to face another day. But yet, the sun continues to come up every morning. Seems like it's the most reliable thing in our lives."

Annie pondered this for a moment. She looked at him. "You know, I think you may be right about that."

He stopped and gave her a smile that was bright enough to rival the sunrise behind him before planting a kiss on her lips. "Feel like giving swimming another try?"

At this, the smile that had been finding its way onto her face vanished. "I…I don't know, Finnick…"

"Hey, it's alright," he took hold of her other hand. "You don't have to."

She bit her bottom lip, looking out at the sea. It was calm apart from a few waves making their way lazily up and down the shore. She really did miss it.

Looking back at Finnick, she took a deep breath and said, "I'll try."

His eyes lit up. "Excellent." He let go of her hands and made his way into the water. When he got about waist deep, he dove in headfirst and began swimming loops and circles. Annie took a few hesitant steps forward, allowing the water to splash up to her ankles.

Finnick swam up to her and got to his feet, once again taking her hand in his. He took one step backward, gently pulling her with him. The water was now up to her mid-calf.

"Keep going?" He asked, squeezing her hand a little.

Annie nodded, determined.

One more step. It was almost to her knees.

One more. Slightly past her knees.

They stopped. She usually wasn't able to go much farther than this.

"You're doing great," said Finnick.

"I want to keep going," she told him.

He looked surprised, but smiled. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Alright." They stepped back until the water was at Annie's waist. She hadn't been this far in since before her Games.

"Let go," she told him.

He raised his eyebrows. "You sure?"

She smiled at him. "I'm fine."

He smiled back and let go of her hand. Annie bent over slightly and put her hands in. It was just like she remembered it. For just a few seconds, for the first time since she had survived the flood, she felt as though the sea was her ally rather than her enemy.

Those few seconds ended when a wave unexpectedly rose up and knocked them both backward. She didn't fall over, but the wave pushed her off balance and splashed almost all the way up to her neck. And just like that, she was in the arena again, fighting for her life against a high tide of water and blood.

Gasping, she reached out for Finnick. "Stop, stop, stop, that's enough, help me…"

He took her by the shoulders and had her back on land within seconds before wrapping her in his arms. "Shh, shh, you're okay. I'm right here. Annie, that was amazing. You did so well."

After a minute, she came back to Earth and slowly pulled away from him. "Thanks…" She whispered, still shaking.

"It's okay." Finnick put his hand on her cheek.

Annie sighed and sat down on the sand, facing the water. Finnick sat down next to her and draped his arm around her shoulders. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as the waves continued to move back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

"I don't want to feel like this anymore," Annie whispered.

"I know." Finnick moved his hand up and down her arm. "I know it doesn't seem like anything will ever get better. But it will. You're getting better; I can see it. Annie, I'm…so proud of you."

She sighed again, still staring into the sea, wishing the Games hadn't taken it away from her.

XxXxXxX

Now, Annie Cresta stood on the shore at sunrise again, this time without Finnick. It was the first time she had been out here since the Capitol had taken her. The rebellion was over; the Games were no more.

Beetee had kindly volunteered to help her watch over the baby.

She could still hear Finnick's voice, just as it was the morning they had stood in this spot together. "But yet, the sun continues to come up every morning. Seems like it's the most reliable thing in our lives."

Annie took a step into the water. No one was holding her hand this time. She didn't want anyone holding her hand this time. This was something she had to do for herself. Finnick had given his life for the good of the rebellion against the Capitol and their brutal treatment of the citizens of the districts. He had given his life so that she and their newborn son could live in a world where they didn't have to live every day in fear and they didn't have to watch twenty-three lives cut short for the sake of entertainment. He had not given his life so she could retreat back into her shell and forget what it was to not just survive, but live.

She kept walking, looking not at the water but at the rising sun. He had been right. Horrible things happened in the world. Children had died before they'd gotten the chance to know what it was to fall in love and have a family. People faced hardship, whether it be a lack of food to put on the table or the devastating loss of a loved one. Finnick himself had been killed while trying to make sure that the gross injustice was put to a stop and that no parent would ever again be forced to ship their child off to slaughter. He would never know his own son. But the sun still rose every morning, just as it always had and always would.

So Annie closed her eyes and dove into the oncoming wave.


End file.
